Army of Scar
The was a cult of animals known to be all Outlanders who were willing to take over the Pride Lands. They were led by the vengeful spirit of Scar and his second-in-command Ushari. They're the main antagonists in Season 2. After Scar's defeat at the hands of his great-nephew Kion and Ushari's death in Season 3, the army was officially disbanded, reforming and living under the rule of Jasiri. Every member of the group was first seen all together in The Scorpion's Sting. There was a total of 39 members. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ushari and Janja team up to bring Scar back to life, starting the army. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shupavu and Njano, having heard this, report back to Scar and Ushari in the Outlands Volcano, who orders them to keep an eye on the situation about Makuu and Kiburi. Having heard the report, Scar announces that a Mashindano is a perfect way to cause a disturbance, by getting Kiburi and his crocs to take down King Simba while everyone else is distracted. He orders Ushari to put the idea of Kiburi ruling the Pride Lands into the crocodile's head. Kiburi and three other crocodiles join Scar's collective. Swept Away After Beshte ends up in the Outlands alone, While taking shelter under a rock, Shupavu makes herself known to Beshte, questioning his presence in the Outlands. Beshte responds warmly that he's just looking for shade on his way back to the Pride Lands, and a Njano jokes that they could use him for shade as well. A female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away. Scar soon finds out about Beshte and Janja, Cheezi and Chungu try to crush Beshte with boulders. Ushari claims that it will be bad because the guard would be weaker. Rescue in the Outlands Scar asks the hyenas to look for the jackals because he wants them to be part of his collective. When Janja explains about The Worst Hyena We Know and talks about Jasiri. Scar orders Janja and his clan to get rid of Jasiri. The Bite of Kenge Janja and his clan try to take melons away from the elephants. When they go back to the volcano and says they were beaten by the guard. Ushari offers to ask his friend Kenge to bite the Lion Guard to give the hyenas time to steal tikiti melons. The Morning Report In the Outlands, Cheezi, and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, who is trapped in an animal rib cage. While they taunt him, Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses, and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. The Little Guy Kiburi tries to attack Makuu's float with Hodari, a gecko who had previously tried to join said float. Divide and Conquer Reirei's pack and Janja's clan manage to divide the Lion Guard in hopes to make defeating them easier. Knowing that Rafiki's a threat they try to take him down. The Scorpion's Sting Scar asks Sumu to sting Simba. When the guard goes and gets the volcanic ash. Scar hears from Sumu that the plan was a success, and knows that the Guard would be on their way. He orders Ushari to get the others ready. Proceeding with the plan, Kiburi's Float waits for the Lion Guard. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With the time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamuses tackle Tamka, and the force of it slams him into the rest of his float and the Guard hurries through. The Guard gets a little further but bumps into Reirei's pack. Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. Worn out, the Lion Guard reaches the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack, and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the other attacks were planned as well. Then, he commends them for their cleverness but the Lion Guard start to leave regardless, but the fallen King calls for his army. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu and her followers, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste any more time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament. Kion uses his roar so the guard can escape. The Kilio Valley Fire After a fire drives Kilio Valley's elephants out, Scar's army successfully moves into the scorched territory. Undercover Kinyonga Mzingo and Mwoga were chasing Ono and then Mzingo bit Ono's tail feathers. When Mzingo and Mwoga crashed into each other Ono flew back to Kion, Bunga, Fuli, and Beshte. Back in the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu are looking out for any sign of the Lion Guard while Janja, Ushari, and Shapavu talk to Scar. Back at the Outlands Volcano, Ushari says to Janja that he was late then they talk to Scar. Scar tells Janja to get his clan and push the rocks at Hakuna Matata Falls. When Janja's clan arrives at Hakuna Matata Falls, they start pushing rocks into the water. When Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to push in Beshte - thinking he was a huge rock - so when they push Beshte they say he's kinda squishy. Then Beshte responds "Who are you calling squishy?" Then the rest of the camouflaged Lion Guard reveals themselves and scare the hyenas - causing them to fall in the water and down the waterfall. The Zebra Mastermind While the leaders of each clan, float, and pack go to talk to Scar. The sidekicks' talks with Thurston. They over here on how he's the real reason the Lion Guard is so successful. The villans ask him about the guard's weakness but fails every time. Later they try to attack Thurston but the guard comes to the rescue. The Hyena Resistance Scar orders his army to attack many parts of the Pridelands. However, Jasiri's clan agrees to help the guard with a hyena resistance. Soon Scar hears about what's going and why his plans are failing. Scar orders the army to take down Jasiri's entire clan. The Underground Adventure Scar orders the vultures to start a wildfire by a mud pit on the edge of the Pride Lands that half the royal family is in. Beshte and the Beast The Army of Scar goes after Basi and some other members of his pod. Shujaa comes to fight them. He lifts up big rocks and it goes towards Reirei and Goigoi. Shujaa continues hurling rocks towards his enemies, but eventually removes one rock too many from a large structure. The gorilla escapes the falling rocks, which slide onto the crocodiles. Noticing the hyenas still standing, Shujaa snaps a small tree trunk from its root and charges towards them, smashing them away. They all start to run away. After Scar hears that a gorilla has defeated all of them by himself he comes up with a plan. He orders his army to keep attacking so that way Shujaa can mess up the Pride Lands for them. Scar's army comes back into the Pride Lands Kion suggest making a short cut through Nyani Grove. Shujaa starts pushing and breaking down trees and the baboons start to run. Kion orders Fuli and Beshte to go after the baboons while Ono moves the stable antelopes away from the Outlanders. He uses his roar and it blasts the army away. Then, the army comes back later and faces off against Basi again and this time there is a fire. Ono goes to get Shujaa and Beshte to help but Shujaa doesn't come until Beshte hurts his leg. Shujaa lifts him away from the fire and defeats the crocs, hyenas, and jackals. He scares them away and takes out the fire. Pride Landers Unite! After Scar hears that the Pride Landers have gathered together to defeat him, he orders his army to take over Makuu's watering hole. The Queen's Visit Scar orders Reirei's pack to take down Queen Dhahabu. When they fail, they return with two crocs from Kiburi's float, only to be driven away by Raha and Starehe's kicks and stomps. The Fall of Mizimu Grove After hearing about a show being hosted at Mizimu Grove from the skinks. Scar sends his army to launch an attack on the attending animals. While the crowd of Pride Landers is distracted by Timon and Pumbaa's song Janja explains the plan. However, the Lion Guard spots them. With the help from the other fellow Pride Landers, they're able to work together and stop the army. Soon Scar reveals himself in front of everyone and explains his plan for the Pride Lands. The herds start to panic and run and Kion asks the Lion Guard to slow them down. Kion uses the roar and blasts the Outlanders away. Fire from the Sky Mzingo and his flock attempt to burn more parts of the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard gets help from a martial eagle named Anga, Hadithi and the other birds of the Pride Lands. Battle for the Pride Lands Months within the battle between Scar's army, and the Lion Guard, Scar plots to destroy Kion once and for all. The Outlanders continue their multiple attacks on the Pride Landers, with all of them being unsuccessful. Shupavu and Njano overhear Janja's hesitation over his position as well as Kion hosting a war on the Outlands, bringing the information over to Scar and Ushari. In retaliation, Scar orders Janja to go to the Lair of the Lion Guard and not let them out, not telling him the rest of the plan, but also informing him that Kion's Roar of the Elders, used at its highest potential in the Caldera has enough power to destroy him, should the plan fail. Janja and his clan go along with the mission, battling the Lion Guard inside the lair, whilst Kiburi's float and Reirei's pack plant dry grass near Pride Rock giving the vultures a chance to make an aerial assault, planting fire everywhere, trapping the Lion Guard, Janja's clan, and Simba's pride in the flames. Anga and Hadithi manage to rescue the Royal Family, while the Lion Guard rescues the hyenas (sans Janja who escaped to the Outlands to get Jasiri) and escape the flames. Once they've escaped, Janja, who is given a second chance by Kion, gives tells them how to defeat Scar. With this news, the Pride Landers, now joined by the hyenas, prepare for the final battle against the Outlands. Meanwhile, Scar reveals to Ushari that he had fed Janja a lie, telling him the reality of the situation in which Kion's roar will kill him, and create an eruption so powerful, it will destroy the Pride Lands. Scar then proceeds to inform him of the story of how he got his scar and became the evil lion he is today when led his Lion Guard and uses the elements of that story to ensure Kion's death. The next day, Scar's army faces the Pride Landers in a massive battle. Finally, the Pride Landers distract the army long enough for the Guard to enter the volcano. Once they're there, Kion battles the skinks and soon defeats them afterward before confronting the firey ghost himself. The ghost of Scar briefly speaks to Kion, before sending Ushari to attack Kion, giving him a facial wound identical to his great-uncle. Scar attempts to use this to anger Kion by stating that they are alike with their scars. Kion, resisting anger, and remembering his grandfather's words, offers Scar forgiveness, telling him he cannot judge him for his previous actions. With a single breath, Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past, sending down rain from the heavens, vanquishing Scar forever. Ushari, desperate to avenge Scar, attacks Kion again, making one last attempt on his life, but is intercepted by Bunga and falls to his death in the flames below, ending the battle for the Pride Lands once and for all. Once the evil has been destroyed, Janja and Kion nominate Jasiri as the ruler of the Outlands. Jasiri hopes they can all respect the Circle of Life. The redeemed army, (with the exception of Kiburi who is indifferent to the offer) accepts Jasiri's rule and returns to their respective territories in the Outlands. Named Members Scar Main article: Scar Scar is a spiritual lion who resides in the Outlands volcano. Ultimately revived by Ushari. Scar is the general leader of the army, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. His ultimate plan is to reclaim the Pride Lands in his name and destroy it. Months into the war with his great-nephew, Kion, Scar is finally defeated, saving the Pride Lands from his terror, disbanding his army, and freeing the Outlands from his reign. Kiburi Main article: Kiburi Kiburi is the leader of the army's crocodile faction. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. However, after Scar's defeat and destruction, Kiburi leaves the days of his servitude to Scar behind him, now living neutral under the rule of Jasiri. Janja Main article: Janja Janja is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. He soon becomes hesitant over his position in the army, resulting in Scar attempting to kill him and his clan. Janja, putting his trust in Jasiri, abandons the army and assists in the Pride Landers' victory over Scar and his army, and nominates Jasiri as the ruler of the Outlands, joining her clan. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red Egyptian cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's clan and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also visits the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. He seems to have an ideology of reptile supremacy as he occasionally mentions reptiles taking over the Pride Lands. His plans to take over the Pride Lands are eventually put to rest by his arch-nemesis Bunga, who throws him into a pit of lava, killing him. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is the leader of the army's white-backed vulture faction and an ally to Janja and his clan. He sometimes acts as a spy for Janja and is very devious in nature, yet he retains sophistication at all times. After Scar's defeat. Mzingo reforms and becomes a close ally to Jasiri's clan. Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is the leader of the army's jackal faction. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of the army's skink faction. Sneaky and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable. For reasons unknown at this time, she experiences discomfort being close to Pride Rock. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Although loyal, like Kiburi, he is overconfident. He admits that he isn't smart, and is willing to take on challengers that are above him in skill and strength. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a member of the Kiburi's float. Nduli is slightly more optimistic than the other members of the float but is also capable of being somewhat cocky when given any sort of advantage over his opponents. Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a crazy hyena with notched ears and a large red nose. He has a spiky black mane and is prone to letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. He isn't very smart, similar to his companion Chungu, but is slightly more devious and enjoys violence. Also like his friend Chungu, he is very loyal to Janja and hates being away from his side for any length of time. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a large, well-built hyena with a large jaw and small eyes. His mane is thick and black, and his ears notched. Chungu is fairly thick-skulled and is submissive towards the clan leader, Janja. He frequently compliments Janja whenever his leader makes a joke. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a cunning hyena with dark grey facial markings and two small wisps of hair on his head. He is incredibly clever, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He has a short patience with those not on his own level, though he will keep them around until they are no longer useful to his schemes. He is over-confident, which proves to be his own downfall. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a devious hyena with eyes that are usually squinting and three small wisps of hair on his head. He is one of the smarter hyenas, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He is somewhat sardonic. Like his friend Nne, he overestimates his own cleverness which is his true downfall. Mwoga Main article: Mwoga Mwoga is a member of the vulture flock. He appears to be somewhat unpopular among the other members, perhaps due to his foolish ways. Despite this, he is shown to be both sly and fierce, making him a valuable member of the flock. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. He has dark brown fur, a black back, and paler spots around his shoulders. Unlike Reirei, he is lazy and dim-witted, though he shares her greedy and devious nature. He is also very submissive towards his mate. Dogo Main article: Dogo Dogo is the son of Reirei and Goigoi. He is a small jackal pup with tan fur, dark blue eyes and a few spots on his shoulder. He takes pride in pleasing his mother, Reirei, and is spirited and cunning. Due to his adorable appearance, he is gifted at fooling others. Kijana Main article: Kijana Kijana is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. She is a small jackal pup with a large tuft of fur that goes over her head. She is sneaky like her mother, but, unlike her brother Dogo, she chooses to launch a direct attack rather than feign friendship. Njano Main article: ''Njano Njano is a member of Shupavu's group. He is Shupavu's sidekick. His blue tongue hangs out in a similar way as Cheezi. However, he appears to be somewhat smarter than the hyena. Nyeusi ''Main article: ''Nyeusi Nyeusi has been dubbed the stealthiest skink by Shupavu herself and seems to be of the two members to be the fastest. He was easily able to follow Rafiki and Makini without being detected. Nyeusi does not appear to speak, but his hisses can be understood by Shupavu. Waza ''Main Article: Waza Waza is a member of the group of skinks. Not much is known about Waza. Shupavu turns to him specifically when Kinyonga hides, suggesting that he may be one of the more alert skinks or one with a keen eye. Nyata Main Article: Nyata Nyata is a member of the group of skinks. Little is known about Nyata, Shupavu orders her to use her speed to stop Kinyonga. Shupavu suggests that Nyata may be one of the fastest skinks, alongside Nyeusi. She seemingly has no problem following the orders of others. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called a little lizard. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Kenge boasts a very fierce personality, and will not back down from a fight and will use his power. Sumu Main article: Sumu Sumu is a large, dangerous scorpion. He is responsible for stinging Simba with deadly venom. Not much is known about his personality, but he is known to be cautious around his enemies. Unnamed Members Kiburi-float-3.png Kiburi Float member 2.png Kiburi Float member 3.png Kiburi Float member 4.png Kiburi Float member 1.png Janjas-clan-2.png Janjas-clan-3.png Reirei's Pack -1.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Dogos-sister2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(603).png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Male-Vulture.png|''See: Male Vulture'' Unnamed-Vulture2.png Unnamed-Vulture3.png Maleskink2.png Femaleskink-img.png Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Lions Category:Cobras Category:Snakes Category:Crocodiles Category:Jackals Category:Vultures Category:Skinks Category:Monitor Lizards Category:Scorpions